Sing Me a Dark Lullaby
by Na1n
Summary: Shirosaki is a human with amnesia. After being bought by the vampire, Ichigo Kurosaki, the pale man becomes fascinated with the vampire and his kindness. What will happen when Shiro regains his memories? YAOI. Boy x Boy. AU Vampire fic.
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia

**AN; Ah ha….This is my first fanfic so please be nice ^^; Arigato ne! :D **

~Prologue~

_**In a near century, a pale demon shall arise. **_

_**A child cursed with glowing golden eyes. **_

_**However, when the demon falls in love, **_

_**It shall destroy its lover and be locked above. **_

_**That is the curse of the Hollow Love. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Amnesia<p>

Golden orbs blinked open in shock as his body made contact with cool metal harshly. He gazed around to find himself in what seemed like a large cage. As to why he in here, he had no clue.

"Get in there you filthy pigs!" A cruel voice shouted before a pale figure like himself was thrown in and the cage slammed shut.

Green eyes nearly glowed in the darkness as the newcomer spoke. "Shirosaki-Sama?" it asked, nearly startling the albino.

"Huh?" the other male blinked in confusion. The other figure seemed to nod to himself before apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I overheard the owners saying your name. You're 'Shirosaki', correct?"

The other male, now deemed as 'Shirosaki', sighed staring at the bruises that were beginning to form on his snow white skin. "I'm…..not sure. I can't seem to remember anything about myself."

"I see. Well, Shirosaki, you can call me 'Ulquiorra'." the green-eyed figure spoke.

"Oh, well, can you tell me where we are?" Shirosaki asked curiously with a raised white brow.

Ulquiorra looked out the small window in the door. "We're on our way to the old auction house. That is where they will sell us to the vampires." he informed the other human.

Shirosaki's blood seemed to run cold with fear. "Y-You mean…" he trailed off.

"Hai," Ulquiorra looked at him. "We're just plain humans, going to be enslaved to monsters."


	2. Chapter 2: You Don't Know Me

**AN: ****OMG I'm sorry for the super late update! I'm a naturally lazy person sometimes ^^; Also, I wanted to make this chapter long since the other was super short. Chapter 1 is a prologue of sorts, that's why it was really short and brief. Also, there's a reason to the title, 'Sing Me a Dark Lullaby'. The reason behind it being that ever chapter is named after a song (except Chapter 1). If you have songs that might fit this fanfic, leave them in your review! I love music and it helps me while I write! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews! That's what kept me going!**

**Thanks! **

Chapter 2: You Don't Know Me 

"_And I know that you don't know me, _

_That's just no secret around here. _

_I may as well forget any chance of running into you." _

_**-'You Don't Know Me' by Boo Boo and Fivel Stewart- **_

A sigh escaped pink lips as thunder echoed in the distance and the carriage shook slightly. Soft brown eyes glanced out the window to out into the dark, stormy night.

"Somethin' botherin' ya?" A husky voice whispered into his ear, making the orange-haired teen jump.

"Grimmjow, don't scare me like that!" He growled, pushing the blue-haired man off of himself.

Grimmjow chuckled, it was always fun making the smaller male jump out of his skin. "Ne, Ichigo, is going to a slave auction that bad? Are ya scared?" he inquired with a raised teal brow. "I've been to tons of 'em. It's nothin' more than buying a pet."

Ichigo let out a low growl. "They're humans, Grimmjow! I think it's sick and inhumane…" The teen had a soft and kind heart, but his father had insisted on him having a personal slave, which brought Ichigo Kurosaki to this moment.

The other male rolled his azure eyes. "Tche, why don't ya join 'em? I'm sure it'll be a fitting life for a saint such as ya."

"At times, I wonder why I'm friends with you…"

"I love ya too, buddy."

Ichigo Kurosaki was the famous vampire teen who was first-in-line to the Kurosaki throne, the head position of the Vampire Council. It wasn't what the orange-haired teen wanted, but he wasn't aloud to refuse.

The Vampire Council was the directory that all vampires had to follow. The only exception to this was the Shirayuki clan, the head vampires. This clan was suspected to be the first clan ever upon the Earth. Their word was law.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was Ichigo's bestfriend. He was a vampire-werewolf hybrid, which were usually outcasts from the Vampire Society and Hueco Mundo (the werewolves' domain), as they didn't belong in either domain. Ichigo had met the hybrid in the dark forests one night and the two instantly bonded. Isshin, Ichigo's father, immediately accepted Grimmjow into the manor.

Vampires and werewolves were enemies, both slaying each other every night. It was bloodshed that never ended. It was said that even at the beginning of the Earth, werewolves and vampires had been mortal enemies.

The carriage came to an abrupt stop, signaling their arrival. Ichigo let out a long sigh before the coachman, Chad, opened the door and the two males stepped out.

"Let's get this over with," Ichigo muttered.

Shirosaki lie curled up in the corner of the steel cage. _Damn, it's fuckin' cold in here,_ he thought to himself. _They couldn't even give us some kind of clothing? _ He drew in his pale legs to his equally pale chest. The slaves weren't allowed any clothing whatsoever. Even the children had no clothing either. This left the small distance between Shirosaki and Ulquiorra extremely awkward. Luckily, the amnesiac male's snowy hair was down to his waist, covering most of his body.

"Are you cold?" Ulquiorra asked from his small corner. Shirosaki 'tsk'ed and looked away stubbornly. He opened his mouth to respond, however the crimson silk that had been covering the top and sides of the cage was removed. Suddenly, they were aware of their surroundings.

"Is this….a theatre?" Shirosaki sat up from his position, cocking his head to the side in slight curiosity. Several rows of plush, velvet seats aligned the floor while several silver cages like their own sat on the wooden stage. All held two to three humans in each cage.

"It resembles an opera house, more like it," the other male observed. Shirosaki narrowed his inverted eyes as he saw many human-looking beings walking along the lines of cages, all adorning fancy and expensive suits and dresses.

_Vampires…_

"Ugh, wake me up when it's over," the grumpy albino groaned before lying back against the cool metal floor. He'd rather be cold then be bought by one of those monsters.

Shirosaki began shivering, however, after a moments. He figured that, since he was an albino and all, he could have been born with a weak constitution. The human froze in shock when suddenly a cloak was draped over his shoulders. Looking behind himself, Shirosaki met warm honey brown orbs.

Ichigo and Grimmjow walked past the cages at least a thousand times, a scowl on the orange head's face. The bluenet, who was getting very impatient, let out a loud sigh. "C'mon, Ichi, pick someone already. I wanna go home," Grimmjow muttered. The orangette gave him a slight glare before returning to his rounds.

"I can't pick just anyone. This is my personal servant and bodyguard. They have to stand out from everyone else. " Ichigo explained carefully to the hybrid. Grimmjow nonchalantly shrugged as he cleaned out his ear with his pinky. A flash of white snapped Grimmjow out of his boredom and he quickly poked Ichigo.

"What?"

"Look over there," Grimmjow pointed. "The shock of white." Ichigo's eyes followed his finger to a literately ivory figure. Pale skin and long white hair covered the human. The vampire's eyes widened immeasurably and Grimmjow scratched his head.

"Weird lookin', right?" The blue-haired male commented, taking in Ichigo's expression. However, the young vampire ignored Grimmjow's comment and started walking towards the cage that held the human.

_I've…seen him before…, _Ichigo thought to himself as his usual scowl claimed his features. Pale lips forming into a malicious grin crossed his thoughts. _No…It couldn't be him. He's missing and not a human. _

When he arrived at the chose spot, Grimmjow right behind him, Ichigo noticed the human shivering to himself and the other occupant of the cage staring at the male in worry. Instantly, the soft side of the vampire took over and he found himself removing his black cloak and draping it over the human through the metal bars.

The human turned around to glare daggers at Ichigo through inverted eyes. They were the oddest of eyes, indeed. Golden irises that were lost in a sea of ebony. In fact, they were the most beautiful eyes Ichigo had ever seen.

"What the hell do you want?" The human spat through clenched teeth.

Ichigo glared back just as fiercely. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather freeze to death?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

The pale man let out a 'tsk' and pulled the cloak tightly around him. Ichigo noticed the muscular frame of the man and his eyes narrowed. "Oi, Grimmjow. I've made my choice."

Grimmjow sighed. "Ya really want this fucker, Ichi?"

Ichigo nodded. "I want him."


	3. Chapter 3: Violet Hill

**A/N: Okay! Sorry, for the last update, but I got very ill last week and decided to write this while in bed. Thanks for the reviews! I couldn't reply to all of them, but thank you! I also decided I must put this :P **

_**Disclaimer:**__** Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo, not me. **_

_**Warnings: **__**AU fanfic. Rated M for later chapters of yaoi. And possibly some oocness. **_

**Chapter 3- Violet Hill **

"'_Was a long and dark December. _

_From the rooftops I remember, _

_There was snow, white snow…"_

_**-Violet Hill by Coldplay**_

Deep, slow breaths left parted pale lips as Shirosaki leaned against a certain raven-haired male's shoulder. His eyes were closed, his expression relaxed for once. The usual scowl that he'd come to bear was now gone, leaving a peaceful, slumbering human in its wake.

Ulquiorra stared out the window of the moving carriage emotionlessly, the moon hung high in the sky, announcing it was probably near or after midnight. He had never liked the moon; it reminded him of a certain lonely master of his. Feeling two sets of eyes nearly burn holes in the side of his head, emerald eyes drifted to the two vampires sitting across from him and a single inquiry left his lips. "What?"

"Well?" The blue-haired male, Grimmjow, asked. "You gonna just sit there?"

Ulquiorra sighed, his gaze drifting back to the much more interesting window. After being bought by Ichigo and Grimmjow, much to Shirosaki's dismay, Ulquiorra had insisted that he come along as well.

"_What? I can't do that. I only need one, not two." Ichigo shook his head before suddenly a pale hand curled around a tan wrist._

"_My, my. Kurosaki-Sama, is tha' ya?" A voice whispered beside him, making Ichigo jump and he was face with a fox-like silver-haired man. _

"_G-Gin? I thought you quit buying slaves." He blinked and shock as his wrist was released. The vampire, now deemed as 'Gin', simply walked past Ichigo and toward the two humans in the cage. _

"_Say, Kurosaki-Sama, ya do know about this one, righ'?" Gin pointed to Ulquiorra. Emerald eyes narrowed in slight suspicion. This man seemed very familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. _

"_What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, folding his arms across his chest. Gin Ichimaru was a close friend of his father's and one of Aizen's, the leader of the Shirayuki clan, affiliates. He never fully trusted the guy; you never knew what he could hide behind that sly grin of his. _

"_He used ta work righ' under was trained in tha art of protecting something precious. He was tha caretaker of __**that thing**__." Slitted eyes open to reveal icy blue irises, a truly haunting color. _

_And for once, Ulquiorra showed actual emotion. _

_A black finger-nailed hand shot out of the iron bars to grip the front of the white suit Gin was wearing. Shocking everyone, including Shirosaki, who was busy shooting mixed glares at Ichigo. _

_Haunting green eyes were narrowed into slit and a dark aura was given off of the raven-haired male. "Don't you dare ever talk about my master like that." He muttered in near silent fury._

_A chuckle left the smirking vampire, simply clearing the tense atmosphere that had formed. He reached up pull Ulquiorra's hand from his coat and smoothed out the wrinkles that had formed in the clothing. "So tense. I was only jokin'." Gin smirked. "Anyways, I'd take this one while you can, Kurosaki-Sama." And with that, he simply walked away. _

"_That guy gives me the creeps…" Grimmjow muttered. _

He shook his head slightly to clear the thoughts. He must keep a clear head, best not to make another scene like that.

Soon after Gin's interruption, Ichigo seemed indifferent and stated that he would also take Ulquiorra and that the human would serve Grimmjow. And after a few minutes of observing the hot-tempered hybrid, the human had deemed Grimmjow as a big buffoon.

After one of Ichigo's servants paid the slave-carrier the money, Shirosaki and Ulquiorra were set out, both given cloaks to cover their naked bodies. And of course, Shirosaki had done the stupidest thing once he was set out.

He punched Ichigo square in the jaw.

This caused quite a commotion in the slave auction house; all heads had turned to see Shirosaki with a dark gleam in his eyes and Ichigo rubbing his jaw in pain.

"_What the fuck was that for?" Ichigo exclaimed, glaring at the pale man. _

"_Oh, I don't know…Buying a human like it was a pet!" Shirosaki growled, stomping up to the orange head for another hit. However, a pale hand landed on his shoulder and the albino looked up to see Ulquiorra standing there. _

"_It is best to not cause commotion, Shirosaki. Just follow and do as your master says, if you wish to live." He whispered and Shirosaki was suddenly aware of the glares from other vampires that were being sent his way. He gritted his teeth before swatting Ulquiorra's hand away. _

"_I know, I know." He muttered, before approaching the angered Ichigo. _

_The orange-haired vampire narrowed his eyes. Was the human going to go for another swing? But, that was not the case. A pale hand yanked Ichigo forward by his dress collar until he was near inches from Shirosaki's face. _

"_Listen here, your majesty." The albino growled through clenched teeth. "I'll serve you quietly for now. But, treat me like trash, and I'll push ya off of that damn throne, I swear." _

"_Kurosaki Ichigo." Was all Ichigo said in reply. _

"_Wha'?"_

"_That's my name. What's yours?" _

_A chuckle left pale lips, this vampire was certainly odd. He definitely didn't fit Shirosaki's description of a bloodthirsty beast. "Me? I'm Shirosaki."_

A light smile played at Ulquiorra's lips as he listened to the protests that Grimmjow was currently boasting. It seemed this would be quite interesting for once.

_Shirayuki-Sama, I truly hope you have thought out this plan well._

**(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) **

_White covered his vision, it was everywhere. It was cold, nearly freezing; he was sure he would get frostbite like this. Gold-on-black eyes opened to stare a pale gray sky where white little flakes fell slowly from. He sat up slowly and realized why he had felt so cold. It was snowing._

_In front of him stood a huge stone castle, one which oddly seemed haunting and familiar in a sense. Shirosaki's eyes drifted around to view a clear opening blanketed in a huge amount of pure white snow. A forest wrapped around the clearing, trapping it between trees and the front side of the huge castle. _

"_Shiro-Chan, sweetie, don't get too wet! I don't want you to freeze!" A voice called from the porch and Shirosaki was aware of two people outside along with him. He turned to see a child, seemingly four or five, giggling as he played in the snow. Shirosaki blinked in realization, noticing the pale features and odd eyes the child possessed. __**Is that me…?**_

"_I won't, I won't!" The mini-Shiro called back to the woman on the porch, bringing Shirosaki's attention to the other person. _

_She was possibly the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Well, that he knew of. Amnesia kills. She had fare skin, not as pale as his, but very similar. Her hair was pale lavender and pulled up into a lazy bun on the back of her head. _

_She chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'm sure your father should be home any moment, Shiro-Chan."_

_A huge grin framed the child's features and at that moment a black carriage came into view. The small Shiro ran towards it once it stopped and Shirosaki watched a man walked out, a kind aura emanating from him. Shaggy, raven hair grew to the nape of the man's neck and aquamarine eyes stood out the most. He also looked very similar to Shirosaki._

"_Daddy!" The little boy called out, huffing softly as he ran towards him. The raven-haired man smiled as he spotted his son running towards him and instantly opened his arms, bending down to Shiro's height. The pale child jumped into his father's arms. _

_**Wait**__, Shirosaki froze from his spot on the ground. __**If that's me….then that's means…**_

"Shirosaki!"

The albino jolted awake, his eyes snapping open to see an orange blur in front of him. Reaching up, he rubbed his eyes and blinked to see Ichigo in front of him. "H-Huh?"

Ichigo smiled lightly. "You fell asleep on the way here. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are already heading inside, you should too."

Shirosaki made a glum expression, the dream from before totally leaving his thoughts. He stretched, realizing that he and Ichigo were still in the carriage. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Ichigo with pure curiosity. "Why'd you stay behind for me?"

A light pink dusted the vampire's cheekbones and he looked away with a stubborn look. "W-Well, I couldn't just leave you here by yourself."

The albino human rolled his eyes before getting up and stepping out of the small door. "Whatever. Take me to your crypt, vampire."

"It's not 'vampire', it's Ichigo!"


	4. Chapter 4: Drumming Song

**A/N: ****Woo! This took a lot longer than I originally planned. Considering my other fic held me back, that might be a reason. I should just tell you guys to expect an update each month. With my roleplaying on Tumblr and writing on here, it ain't easy. But, here's a new chappy! So enjoy and be grateful!**

**By the way, thanks for the encouraging reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**And whoever can guess who's Shiro's mommy and daddy from his dream are, gets a digital cookie! I made their appearances kinda clear and there were some hints back in the second chapter so look!**

_**Disclaimer:**__** Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo, not me. **_

_**Warnings: **__**AU fanfic. Rated M for later chapters of yaoi. And possibly some oocness.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Drumming Song<strong>

"_There's a drumming noise inside my head it starts when you're around._

_I swear, that you can hear it, _

_It makes such an almighty sound..."_

_-__**Drumming Song by Florence and the Machine**_

Shirosaki shivered and pulled his cloak closer to his bare body as he followed Ichigo across the grounds of his 'crypt'. He still didn't understand why he wasn't given clothing. Were vampires just sick bastards by nature?

Ichigo seemed to notice this and turned around. "Are you cold?"

Shirosaki gave a dull expression. "Nah, I'm fine, just walking in the cold midnight winter breeze, nearly naked." He said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes at the albino male. Ichigo was beginning to get used to the stubborn and grouchy aspects of this human. It was quite interesting actually. When humans were brought to work for the Kurosaki's, they were practically scared for their lives, considering they were working for vampires. But, the pale man wasn't fazed at all by that fact. "Don't get your panties in a twist. We're almost there." He replied, turning back to the enormous mansion waiting for them.

Shiro looked up at the towering mansion. There had to be at least five floors or something. But, it wasn't as nearly as enormous as the one in his dream. At that thought, he paused. _Wait, what was my dream about again?_ Shaking his head, he started walking once again. Shirosaki felt as though he should remember it, but it felt as though there was a cloud in his mind, covering and hazing all of his memories. It even gave him a headache just trying to pry into his mind.

_How is it that I can only remember my name? _

Ichigo glanced back at Shirosaki once more, raising an eyebrow at the human's puzzled expression. Shaking it off, he turned, reaching for the door before it opened, revealing his one of his younger sisters.

"Onii-Chan!" Yuzu cried, hugging her brother's torso, a light pink and intricate nightgown covering her form and her caramel locks tied back into twin pigtails.

"Yuzu? It's four in the morning; you should be in bed before the sun comes up." Ichigo frowned.

"Well, father is-," the young girl paused, noticing the albino male standing awkwardly behind Ichigo. "Who's that?"

"Hmm?" The orange-haired vampire looked over his shoulder. "Oh, that's my, um, personal servant, Shirosaki. Shirosaki, this is my younger sister, Yuzu."

The albino peered over Ichigo's shoulder and nodded in the girl's direction. He had a noticeable cringe at the words 'personal servant'. He was sure there was no getting out. Shirosaki was stuck in a mansion full of blood-sucking monsters.

Oh, joy.

Yuzu gave a warm smile at the human. "Haha, nice to meet you, Shiro-nii!"

A noticeable pink tinted Shirosaki's cheeks at the words 'Shiro-nii'. "I-I'm not your brother," he murmured although it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Ichigo cleared his throat, noticing the human's awkwardness. "Well, anyways, you go on up to bed. I have to show him around the mansion and get him some clothing." Considering the sun would be up soon and he was rather tired, Ichigo would probably get a servant to do it anyways. The mansion was too huge to show in less than an hour.

The young vampire pouted. "Hmph. Well, Father wanted to tell you that he'll be back tomorrow night. He's bringing Kuchiki -Sama and Rukia-Nee-San over."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to frown. "Really?" he let out a sigh. He really didn't want to see Rukia or Byakuya. Considering Rukia was his best friend and they were being forced to marry, he didn't like the idea of it at all.

The Kuchiki family was full prestigious nobles like the Kurosaki's. Their rank in the Vampire World was as equal as can be. That's where the idea from Rukia Kuchiki's father, Byakuya Kuchiki, and Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, got the idea that the two should marry. To keep the noble blood running was their sole purpose. And, of course, Rukia's and Ichigo's opinions had no voice in the matter. It was a _forced _marriage.

Yuzu then turned around and went to her room, leaving Ichigo standing in the doorway lost in thought and Shirosaki completely confused as to what was wrong with the vampire. He raised a snowy brow before shaking his head. Placing a pale hand on young teen's shoulder, Shirosaki stepped up. "Oi, King, get a move on. I'm tired."

This shocked Ichigo out of his reverie and a red flush stained his cheeks at Shirosaki's closeness. "Y-You scared me! And what's with the nickname?"

The human withdrew his hand and shrugged, pushing past the sheepish vampire. He ignored the question and simply gazed at the huge foyer. A huge staircase was in front of the door, a few feet a head of it. The railing was shined and polished, he could tell it was cleaned often, and the stairs themselves were plush red carpeted. On either side of the staircase, were sitting rooms. Both were beautifully furnished.

"Well, damn." Shirosaki breathed. Hearing the door close behind him, he turned to see Ichigo approaching.

A smile graced the vampire's lips. "It's nice."

"Yeah, yeah, I get that. Are you gonna show me around?" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well, I won't, but I'll get someone else to." He explained, walking in front of Shirosaki and motioning for him to follow. They then climbed the huge staircase to the second floor where they walked down a long hallway before reaching a door.

Ichigo knocked on the wooden door a couple of times. "Inoue? You in here?" he called.

There was a long crash and an 'oops' before footsteps approached the door. Ichigo and Shirosaki glanced at each other before the door was finally opened, revealing a rather busty woman wearing a dress with a fitted crimson corset, her bright hair pinned in blue matching hairpins. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she gazed at the handsome vampire before her.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun! Uh, um, w-was there something you needed?" Inoue shyly, giving a smile in his direction. Shirosaki blinked. Was this guy really that great? He sure wasn't convinced.

Ichigo nodded, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "Yeah, I do, actually. Would you mind showing him around and fetching him some clothes?"

The blushing girl stood on the tips of her toes to see the cloaked albino behind Ichigo. She nodded vigorously. "Mhm! Sure, Kurosaki-Kun, you should head to bed. Sunrise is almost up!"

The orange-haired teen chuckled. "I know, I know." He then turned to Shirosaki, who had been looking off to the side. "Oi, I know it might suck being here, but don't sulk all the time. It's not good for your face." He emphasized by poking the pale man's cheek, much to his displeasure. "Be nice to Inoue, please. You'll start working this evening. Ja," with a grin, Ichigo seemed to disappear out of thin air, leaving Shirosaki and Inoue alone.

The orangette cleared her throat before holding out her hand. "Um, hi there. I'm Orihime Inoue, what's your name?"

The albino turned his gaze from where Ichigo had been standing to her. "Oh, I'm Shirosaki." He spoke, neglecting her hand.

Orihime pulled her hand back and scratched the back of her head. "W-Well, I guess we should get to the tour then." Closing the door shut behind her, she paused at his question.

"Are you, ya know, one of them?"

She slowly turned, revealing another one of those bright smiles. Shirosaki wondered when she was ever gonna run out of them. "No, actually, I used to be a Carrier, human women that are given pure vampire blood to bear their children. It caused me to become immortal in the process, but I'm still human. I'm not a vampire, like Kurosaki-Kun…" Her voice drifted off.

Shirosaki noticed this. "You love him, don't ya? But, you can't be with him because you aren't a vampire."

Orihime nodded. "Not only am I not a vampire, I'm not a noble one either. I-Instead, K-Kurosaki-Kun is marrying Kuchiki-San."

"Who is she?" He asked, having caught wind of that name earlier.

The girl sighed. "I'm sure you have many questions, Shirosaki-Kun, but it's almost dawn and you need to rest. You can ask me them this evening, okay? You'll be working alongside me tomorrow as it is, to learn the ropes around here."

Shirosaki was about to protest, but gave in. He was pretty tired actually, now that he thought about it. Orihime noticed this and let out a small giggle, grabbing the tire human by his arm and dragging him along. "C'mon, Shiro-Kun! We've got lot's to see~!"

"O-Oi! Don't just randomly give me a nickname, princess!"

* * *

><p>"And, here we are, finally! Your room awaits you!" Orihime cheered brightly. Meanwhile, Shiro felt as though he would pass out right then and there. After two hours of exploring four floors full of—what seemed—endless corridors and hallways, his legs ached to lie down. He had discovered the mansion had, at least, one hundred beautiful rooms, a ton of well-endowed bathrooms, two kitchens, many sitting areas, and a huge backyard and greenhouse.<p>

"I have my own room?" He blinked as they arrived at another door.

"Yepp," the girl smiled. "With a house this big, everyone gets their own room unless you request to stay with someone else! Isshin-Sama and Kurosaki-Kun are very kind."

Shirosaki didn't respond to that. In no way would he admit defeat and bow down to such 'royalty'. He simply gave a curt nod. Orihime noticed this, but gave no reaction. Taking a step forward, she opened the door and motioned the albino inside.

"I'll get you some clothes and then I'll be out of your hair, okay?" She asked before opening a walk-in closet that was next to the door that led to Shirosaki's new private bathroom. He nodded, following her in the closet.

"Here you can find all of the clothing you'll be expected to wear and sleepwear if you wish," she looked him up and down before returning to the racks. "You look like a medium, so let me get all of these other sizes out." Orihime then rummaged through the racks before coming out with a huge pile of clothing in her arms.

"You can wash up if you want or you can head to sleep, Shiro-Kun," she informed him, managing to open the door. "I'll wake you up tonight to start working, so get some sleep and I'll be back then! Night, night, Shiro-Kun!"

And with that, he was finally alone.

A sigh escaped his lips and Shirosaki removed the black cloak, leaving it on the floor, leaving him stark naked. Silvery, pale scars were visible on his back, not that he was sure where they had came from. His long snowy locks were tangled as well. Yet, he couldn't will his body to do any other function than reach in the closet and grab some boxers, slip them on and dive beneath the wine-colored silk covers of his plush new bed.

Tomorrow would sure be something new.


	5. Chapter 5: Monster

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry! ;a; I didn't mean it to be this late! I've been busy with school and all that it took me forever to type this up. And I'm extremely sorry about how this chapter ends. I had to cut it off somewhere. But, I gave you a bit of relationship development so there ya go! Also, I realized after writing last chapter, I HAD COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ABOUT GRIMMJOW AND ULQUIORRA. So, that's why they weren't mentioned xD**

**And you also get a glimpse at who is Shiro's mother and father are! No one guess them both correctly. And you have to pay attention to find out who the father is! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belong to Tite Kubo, not me.**_

_**Warnings: AU fanfic. Rated M for later chapters of yaoi. And possibly some oocness.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Monster<strong>

"_**I'm only human, **_

_**I've got a skeleton in me. **_

_**But, I'm not the villain."**_

_**Monster by Paramore.**_

_The young boy had a constant pout as he pushed his toy train back and forth on the wooden floor as his parents watched from the couch. The beautiful woman with fair skin cuddled up next to her husband with a light smile as they shared glasses of the finest wine. The dark-haired man gave a grin before peering down at the pouty child on the floor. 'Hmm? What's wrong, Shiro?' he asked. _

_It was a moment before the albino answered, letting go of his train in favor of playing with his hands in his lap as he looked down at them. 'How come the other kids won't play with me? I be nice and stuff, but they always tell me to go away. Is it because I'm different?'His tone was lonesome, giving the vibe of sadness. _

_Setting down his glass and gently pulling away from his wife, the man bent down beside his child before placing a hand atop of his short snowy locks. This caused the boy to blink before peering up at his father with watery golden-obsidian orbs. The man gave a gentle and loving smile as he ruffled his hair. 'It's because you're special, Shirosaki.'_

'_Sp-Special?' he questioned, tears spilling over the rims of his eyes before the child quickly wiped them away. _

'_Yes. You're very special, Shirosaki. One day, you'll become powerful and be the ruler of this clan. You might even surpass me,' the gentle man offered a reassuring grin. 'Those kids are just spoiled and were raised by jackass-' _

'_Kaien!' The mother scolded from the sofa. _

'_Sorry!' He shook his head before continuing. 'Anyways, they're just jealous. Plus, you play with the maid's son, Ulquiorra, right? He doesn't hate you.'_

'_Y-Yeah, but—' _

'_Oi! Accept my words with pride, like a man!' The father growled causing a quick and hurried nod from his son. _

'_**Good. Remember my words, Shirosaki. I ain't gonna repeat them again.'**_

* * *

><p>With a sharp gasp, Shirosaki abruptly sat up, panting for breath. It took him a few minutes before he finally cooled down; looking outside a near window to deduct it was sunset. <em>Talk about weird sleeping habits,<em> he shook his head, getting out of the comfy bed to stretch his aching muscles. Slouching back, Shirosaki blinked out of confusion, tilting his head as he realized he had no memory of what he dreamt about. _Is this a side effect of amnesia or somethin'? Havin' weird dreams and then forgettin' them?_

As he was engrossed in thought and racking through his brain, a knocked sounded from the door before a kind and familiar voice called out, "Shiro-Kun~! Time to get up! Meet me out here when you're finished getting ready!"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied loud enough for her to hear before opening the door to his new bathroom. Of course, this had to be beautifully furnished as well. The floor was the smoothest of stone and the bathtub was pure white and shiny, the handles made of gold. "Damn. Being a vampire wouldn't be that bad if ya could have all of this fancy stuff," Shirosaki commented quietly to himself. Turning on the faucet to the bathtub, he waited patiently for it to fill with warm water before ridding himself of his boxers and climbing into the huge tub.

A pleased sigh sounded from him as the water warmed him up quickly. Sinking low enough, he dipped his head in the fluid before reaching for the soap. Wash, rinse, and repeat. It wasn't long before he pulled the plug of the drain and reached for a towel, stepping out on the floor and drying his wet body off.

Making his way into his room and then over to his closet. Opening it with a slight creak, endless rows of fancy attire met him and Shirosaki scowled. Of course, he'd be forced to wear butler-like attire. Rummaging through the closet racks, towel wrapped around slim, pale hips, Shiro smirked at an idea. Pulling out one of the white button-ups, a pair of underwear, some black formal slacks, and a dark vest as well.

He managed to slip everything on without incident; buttoning the shirt to the third button and putting on the vest, buttoning it as well. Putting on socks as well as expensive-looking black loafers, Shiro looked around for a brush, but sighed at the sight of nothing. Why had he decided to grow his hair out in the first place?!

Opening the door, he saw Orihime humming to herself while leaning against the wall next to the door. "Oh!" She exclaimed, seeing the door open. "Shiro-Kun! Your hair's a mess!"

He grimaced. "I'm well aware of that." Running his fingers through the tangled white locks, he sighed. "There wasn't a brush in my room."

"Oh! Hold on," she exclaimed, moving past him and into his room. Opening a single drawer in the bathroom she reappeared with a black brush. "You just didn't look hard enough, silly~. We maids hardly make mistakes like that." With a bright smile, Orihime motioned for him to take a seat on the edge of his bed. "Here, I'll brush it for you." Reluctantly, Shirosaki sat down were she had gestured and the young woman began to gently run the combed brush through his silvery hair.

"I spoke to Ulquiorra-Kun this afternoon. You two are friends?" She asked out of pure curiosity.

Shirosaki blinked. He had completely forgotten the near-silent, pallid man was here with him. "I guess. I just met him last night, at the auction house." Orihime nodded, though he couldn't see.

"He and Grimmjow-San don't seem to get along," the orangette commented, causing Shirosaki to chuckle.

"Probably. He and the big blue guy are total opposites."

"There!" She said in her usual cheery, light tone. "Done. We should get you down to Kurosaki-Kun's room. You're his personal servant now, so you're in charge of waking him up!"

With a loud and annoyed sigh, the albino human stood. "He can't wake himself up? Spoiled brat," he mumbled beneath his breath before speaking more clearly so she could hear. "Where's the ginger's room?"

Orihime pouted, putting the brush on his nightstand. "You shouldn't speak so badly of Kurosaki-Kun. He is your master now."

Putting on an obviously fake, sickly sweet smile, Shirosaki briefly bowed. "Where may I find Kurosaki-Sama?"

Orihime laughed lightly, the sound akin to ringing bells. It was a shame the girl was in love with Ichigo. She was beautiful but, from what the pallid man had witnessed, Ichigo didn't seem to notice. "He's on the next floor. His door is at the very end, you can't miss it."

* * *

><p>Staring at the elegantly carved wooden doors, Shirosaki pondered on how big this kid's room really was. Why were practical monsters treated like kingsqueens? They were nothing without their food supply. But, with power came money. There was no denying that.

_Should I knock or just barge in? Wait, what if he's naked? Tche—who cares?_

Opening the doors with a giant creak, Shirosaki squinted, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Large, thick curtains covered the windows, blocking the harmful sunlight, as well as a dark canopy covered the enormous bed where the slumbering vampire lay. Nearly every furnishing, decoration, paint, etc. was black or deep crimson. Rolling his eyes at the cliché feel, Shirosaki walked inside quietly, trying not to awaken the teen.

Gently grabbing a hold of the thick canopy, the human slowly pulled it away to reveal his sleeping 'master'. Red silk sheets wrapped around his lower hips and legs while his lightly tan chest was bare. Ichigo's arms were sprawled out to the right, the way he was turned, giving the albino a nice view of his back. The male looked so peaceful; he wasn't sure if he even wanted to wake him up.

A carnal aching in his gut wanted oh-so-badly to reach out and lightly stroke that smooth peach skin; Shirosaki quickly shook his head. Why was he thinking like that?! Sure, the kid was handsome and all. But, he couldn't—he couldn't _want_ him like that could he? A light blue tint appeared on his cheeks and, despite what he'd stood against, Shirosaki hesitantly reached out to lightly skim his fingers across the skin of the vampire's ribcage. Quickly realizing what it was he was doing, the albino reached his hand back as though he had been burned. Ichigo still slept smoothly, the touch not affecting him at all.

Clearing his throat, Shirosaki got back to the task at hand: waking the sleeping vampire. "Oi! Get up, ya lazy ass!" He shouted, poking the boy's cheek. The young vampire's face twitched before a groan sounded and he rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes. "Sh-Shirosaki…?" He mumbled.

"No, the tooth fairy."

"Shut up," the orangette growled with a light scowl, sitting up and stretching. "I guess Orihime sent you? She's the one who usually wakes me up. Though, she doesn't come in my room to do it," he chuckled.

"Oi, she's a girl, asshole. I'm a man. There's a difference. So, get up and get your ass movin'," Shirosaki retorted, swiftly walking out and slamming the door shut.

Ichigo raised a tangerine brow. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different about the human. Climbing out of the bed, he headed to his bathroom to ready himself for the evening's events. Not that he was too excited to discuss the matters of his and Rukia's marriage. The vampire had never really experienced any form of romance in his many years.

_Have I ever loved someone that way? _He questioned as the water from the recently drawn bath warmed his senses. He had never even exchanged a single kiss to any woman or man, not that he felt the need to. But, wasn't love about having a strong connection to another person? Was it to feel the need to love that person with every fiber of your being? Well, he sure didn't feel that way about Rukia.

"Kurosaki-Sama, I have your breakfast! Would you like me to lay it out on the bedspread for you?" One of the maids, Momo, called out in her usual sweet tone.

"Yeah!" he called back, climbing out of the tub after cleansing himself. "Get me some of my finest clothes. Father wants me to look good for tonight." Ichigo said, trying to sound excited, as he walked from the bathroom, seeing Momo rummage through his closet.

"Hmm, Hmm~." She hummed lightly as she pulled out the necessary articles to his formal wear. Handing him a pair of silk underwear, Ichigo slipped them on while her back was turned. "Okay, Kurosaki-Sama, slip on those trousers if you will and I'll dress your chest accordingly." The young girl smiled brightly, handing him this time a pair of black dress pants.

Once he had followed her orders, Momo then proceeded to slip a white dress shirt over his chest and arms, buttoning the wrists and the buttons adorning his chest, as well as helping him tuck it into his pants. "You'll look handsome for Kuchiki-Sama. I'm sure she'll want to marry you," the brunette commented cheerfully, unknown to the fact that Ichigo had no longing to marry the young noble woman.

"Thanks, Momo," he mumbled as she helped him with his crimson necktie, black vest, and dark overcoat.

"No problem, Kurosaki-Sama! Just leave your dishes on the bed. I'll get them when I tend to your bedroom," Momo smiled as she exited from his massive quarters.

Sighing, Ichigo was relieved to be alone once more. Not only was he stressed about tonight's events, there was something that just…bothered him. It was that slight itch in your neck that you get when you're forgetting something. He wasn't sure as to what it was, but the aching got stronger when Shirosaki was around.

But, then again, it was most likely nothing.

Seating himself on the edge of his bed, the orange-haired vampire stared at the tray of food for a moment before simply snatching the glass of crimson liquid. He wasn't in the mood for _human_ food. The richest of blood sat in a simple wine glass and Ichigo stirred it lazily before taking a sip, quickly realizing how parched he actually was. His canines lightly lengthened as he gulped the rest of it down, a trail of the crimson fluid dripping down his chin. Once caramel orbs now illuminated a dark crimson as he wiped his lips, venom pooling in his mouth.

Looking over once more, he smirked at the sight of another glass full of the rich fluid. Momo knew him well; one glass was never enough for the teen. Grabbing the other portion, he gulped it down just as quickly. Ichigo panted for breath as his canines turned back to normal as well as his eyes. Dicarding his empty dishes on the bed as he was told, Ichigo stood, sighed, and walked out of his quarters, heading to the dining room where he knew Rukia, Byakuya, and his father waited.

* * *

><p>Shirosaki bit his lip as he returned to the maid and butler quarters where he had been instructed to return after waking his 'master'. <em>I…I touched him, <em>he blushed externally. _B-But, how could I not? He looked…beautiful. _With that thought, Shiro came to a standstill in the hallway.

_**WHAT THE HELL? BEAUTIFUL? WHAT? AM I A PANSY?**_

Shaking his head, deep in thought, Shiro once again picked up his step and headed towards his destination once more. Throwing open the door loudly in anger for himself, several pairs of shocked eyes met his. Possibly every maid/butler had to be here, including Orihime who quickly moved to stand beside him.

"Everyone, this is Shiro-Kun, he's Kurosaki-Kun's personal servant," she introduced, motioning to the tall albino. All of the servants briefly bowed to him with smiles. Was everyone happy-go-lucky here?

The orangette then took her time to introduce him to every single one of the Kurosaki's servants, all of them different in appearance and personality, giving Shirosaki a headache. He was sure he would never remember names.

A cold hand slid on his shoulder causing Shirosaki to jump. Looking behind him, he met emotionless emerald hues. "Ulquiorra…?"

"Indeed, Shirosaki. It seems this woman dragged you here as well," the pale man gave a light sigh. Shirosaki laughed, glad he found his new friend.

"I didn't see you at all last night," Shiro pointed out, curious as to how Ulquiorra's night went. From witnessing how he acted around the bluenette, it seemed those two didn't get along either.

"I was busy setting that buffoon's priorities straight. He is the pure definition of a mindless idiot." Ulquiorra explained, running a hand through his hair. "I do not wish to serve him whatsoever. However, you brought me here with you, so I shall not refuse."

It took the other male a moment and he blinked. "For me? Why?"

"It's no reason for you to worry about. Come, we must supervise our master's dinner." The mysterious human murmured, motioning for Shirosaki to follow.


	6. Chapter 6: Paradise Lost

_**A/N:**_** Hey, everyone! Been a while, eh? Sorry that it took so long to update this. I lost my HichiIchi muse for a bit. That's probably why this lacks moments between the two. Sorry about that. But, in this chapter, it introduces you to some new people and gives you a bit of insight ;D Remember the poem I wrote that was in the prologue? That's referenced. **

**Also, before I wrote this chapter, I began making backgrounds and random facts about the characters. I will put them at the end of end chapter as they are revealed. I'm only putting certain facts about them, though. Can't have you knowing everything! **

**Those will be at the end of each chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and its characters belongs to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: None in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Paradise Lost<p>

"_So watch my chest heave as this last breath leaves me._

_I am trying to be what you're dying to see!"_

**Hollywood Undead**

Shirosaki pouted as a loud, deep growl sounded from his stomach. After watching the cooks, Yumichika and Kirio, cook the delicious food, he couldn't help himself from becoming hungry. The worst part was that it was all for Ichigo's evening dinner.

Of course, being stubborn, he hadn't eaten anything since he'd lost his memory. Orihime had explained to him, prior to this moment that he was supposed to stay in his master's room after his awakening and eat his meal then.

It was his mistake, really, though it pained him immensely to admit it.

"Ya hungry, Shirosaki?" One of the servants, Renji, asked him as he carried a dish to place on the huge dining table.

The human scoffed. "'Course not." However, he stomach betrayed him, letting out a loud rumble. There was a broad moment of silence between the two before the tattooed male burst into laughter.

"Ahahahaha!" he laughed. "I don't think yer stomach agrees." The redhead then bent down and placed the dish of food in Shirosaki's hands. "Here, eat that. I'll get one of the maids to prepare another plate in replacement."

The albino scowled, not liking to accept favors, but he nodded nonetheless and uttered out his thanks. Renji simply grinned and headed back into the kitchen. Shirosaki turned to face the fancy table, peering at the delicious food on the plate. It was piled with mashed potatoes, snap peas, and a big juicy steak. His mouth watered at the sight, and without a second thought, he grabbed a nearby fork and knife and dug in. Luckily, he wasn't bothered by the passing servants as they bustled about setting the dinner. He'd tried to help them earlier, but they had explained to him that his duty was to wait and serve Ichigo during the dinner.

Oh, how he was looking forward to that.

A huge, deep breath exhaled as Shirosaki finished devouring the dish, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A maid quickly snatched his used utensils and plated just as he finished, whisking it into the kitchen to be clean. They really worked on their A game it seemed.

With a huff, he stood, dusting off his trousers. And all of the servants continued to set all of the plates, silverware, and decorations onto the long table, making sure not a single thing wasn't sparkling. It was then that Renji flipped open a pocket watch, announcing that the masters should arrive at any moment. The servants then began to bustle out of the room, leaving only the few in charge of serving the Kurosaki's and Kuchiki's left: Ulquiorra, Renji, Orihime, and Shirosaki.

"Alrighty," Renji shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ichigo and Kurosaki-Sama will be here in a few moments. Shirosaki and Ulquiorra," he acknowledged the two, "you two will greet them. Orihime and I will wait for Kuchiki-Sama and, uh, R-Rukia-Sama," the servant flushed red, "to arrive."

No one seemed to take notice at his stuttering of the girl's name. Shirosaki had the feeling that Orihime already knew. He'd ask her later. The orangette waved to Shirosaki and Ulquiorra with a smile and followed Renji to the front corridors.

It wasn't even a minute before those same doors opened to reveal Ichigo and an older man with dark hair and a beard in the works. Shirosaki stood idly picking at split ends in his hair before Ulquiorra suddenly shoved his head down to bow and mumbled, "Welcome, Kurosaki-Sama,"

The albino grunted in distaste before uttering the same words, bending back up and rubbing his neck. The dark eyes of the older man, who he assumed to be Ichigo's father, judged him and the pallid male coughed before remembering what he'd gone over with Renji. "Right this way, masters," he said, gritting his teeth at the snort that escaped Ichigo. Ulquiorra ushered the orangette's father, while Shirosaki escorted his own master to his seat, "accidently" poking the vampire in his side as he did so.

"Oh, Shirosaki, this is my old man," Ichigo introduced while rubbing his rib cage. "Dad, this is my, uh, servant that we _bought_ yesterday."

Ichigo's father looked at the pale human in scrutiny, analyzing him for a moment before suddenly throwing an expensive porcelain plate in the albino's direction quicker than the normal eye could see. Shirosaki merely grinned, expecting that move and catching the plate with ease.

"D-Dad?!" Ichigo questioned, not expecting his father to try and harm his servant.

The man bellowed with laughter. "Ah! My son, I was only testing his reflexes! Can't have the fruit of my loins in danger, now can we?" The dark-haired vampire reached over to shake Shirosaki's hand while Ichigo merely scowled at his crazy father's antics. "Nice to meet you, Shirosaki. I am Ichigo's father, Kurosaki Isshin. You may call me whatever you'd like."

Shirosaki shrugged and shook the man's hand. "Isshin-Sama, it is."

Isshin grinned before sitting back down with folded arms. "Now, Ichigo, I expect you to be charming with Rukia-Chan. Woo her with the Kurosaki charm!"

The orangette grimaced. "Yeah, okay, old man."

Shirosaki stood, chuckling at Ichigo's embarrassment. Oh, the hilarity. He got a kick out of Ichigo's dad that was for sure. He'd have to pester his master about this later.

It was then that the great doors opened for a second time, revealing Orihime and Renji, and two oher humanoid beings. One was a man with black hair that was straight and hung down to just past his shoulders. He seemed perfectly refined with poise and elegance, and was dressed in a formal white suit and lavender tie. The other person was a petite female, also dressed to the occasion in a violet, intricate gown. Her hair was the same shade as the other newcomer and was pinned to the back of her head in a decorated head piece.

The two servants escorted the noble-like people to the table, sitting the woman next to Ichigo and the man next to Isshin. Ulquiorra bowed and so did Shirosaki, reluctantly. These two were vampires; he was sure. Why else would they be treated the same as Ichigo and Isshin?

"Welcome, Byakuya, Rukia," Isshin greeted with a smile. Byakuya, the man, merely nodded and Rukia smiled in reply.

"Uh, hey, Rukia," Ichigo murmured. Shirosaki raised a brow. Wasn't Ichigo in love with this girl? If so, why did he seem so disinterested?

Ulquiorra then went around with a glass of red wine, filling each of the vampire's glasses with the alcohol.

"Well, Ichigo, Rukia, when would you two like to have the wedding?" Isshin asked the "couple" as Ulquiorra filled his glass.

"Never," the two teens answered, sipping their own drinks.

"Rukia would like to have the wedding on the 5th of January," Byakuya murmured, giving a glare in Rukia's direction. The female gave an "hmph", looking off to the side—off to Renji's direction.

"Ah, yes. Masaki and I had our wedding in the winter as well. That sounds delightful. Ichigo and I would love that date," Isshin replied.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. This was how it always was. Both of their parents answering for them, since obviously neither of them were interested. The vampire even knew of Renji and Rukia's secret love, after finding them in a lip-lock one day. It never bothered him; in fact, he encouraged the forbidden love. He only thought of her as his friend anyways.

The four vampires continued eating and discussing the matters of the traditional wedding. They even conversed about the colors; Isshin obviously choosing the Kurosaki colors of red and black. Byakuya seemed to dislike the idea, but voiced no complaint. It was towards the end of the dinner that the spotlight was shown onto Shirosaki, who was leaning against the wall behind Ichigo and trying to take a quick snooze.

The steel gray eyes of the noble quest shifted to the albino, narrowing his hues slightly at the sight before speaking. "Who is that?"

Shirosaki's eyes snapped open. "Who, me?"

"Yes, you. Who are you? I haven't seen you here before," Byakuya looked to Ulquiorra, "or that man either."

"They are the new servants," Isshin answered before either of the servants could. "Ichigo purchased yesterday."

Byakuya once more narrowed his eyes, especially at Shirosaki. The albino found it strange and gritted his teeth. "Ya got a problem with me or somethin'?"

The vampire didn't answer and instead looked to Isshin. "Do you think Aizen-Sama would attend the wedding?" he asked.

The pallid human's blood ran cold. He didn't recognize the name, not at all. But, for some reason, the mention of that person had hatred freezing him over. He wanted to protest, but what for?

Apparently, that was Ichigo's intention as well.

The young vampire abruptly stood, scooting his chair back and digging his nails into the wood of the dinner table. "No!" he shouted, his tone seething with rage. Rukia was shocked, and Byakuya seemed smug, though he bore no smirk.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Ichigo—," Isshin tried to interject.

"You know why," Ichigo growled, leaning forward across the table. His eyes were glowing crimson and blinded by rage. "He locked up that _man_ with no proof. Aizen is inhumane!"

"Why do you care so much, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Because I met him and he is no monster." Ichigo spat before kicking over his chair in anger and walking away from the table.

"Where are you going, son?!" Isshin bellowed, standing up as well.

"To my room," the teen answered coldly, not turning to face his father as he pushed the doors open and walked towards his destination. Shirosaki blinked before hurriedly following the vampire.

Who were they talking about? Locked up? A monster? The human had never heard of such a thing. He remained silent, however, as they reached Ichigo's room, the orangette kicking those doors open as well and busting the handles from the force. It didn't matter; a maid would most likely tend to the damage later.

The servant tried his best to close the doors and looked towards Ichigo who was now peering out the window. "Are ya gonna tell me about what ya were talkin' about to that guy?"

A sigh was heard and the vampire turned to face the human. He was expecting Shirosaki to ask. Why else would he have followed him out of the room? "Have you ever heard the story about 'The Hollow', or the poem at least?"

"Poem?" The other male raised a brow.

Ichigo leaned back against the glass windows, moonlight cascading off his orange hair. "_'In a near century, a demon shall arise—a child cursed with glowing golden eyes. However, when the demon falls in love, it shall destroy its lover and be locked above. That is the curse of the Hollow's Love._'" He murmured. "That's the poem; it's a bit inaccurate though."

The human blinked. That sounded…horrible. "I don't understand," he mumbled.

"I, myself, don't know much about it. It's top secret information. Only those who are nobles and/or members of the Vampire Council know about him."

"About _who_?"

"The cursed member of the Shirayuki clan, '**the Hollow**',"

* * *

><p><strong>Character Backgrounds Set 1<strong>

**Kurosaki Ichigo:** An eighteen (36 human years) year-old vampire who is forcefully engaged to Kuchiki Rukia. He is the son of Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki. He despises the way human slaves are treated and wishes for peace. Ichigo is next in line to the Kurosaki seat in the Vampire Council. He watched his mother die before him at the age of six. (vampire years= 2 human years).

**Kurosaki Isshin:** A vampire at the age of forty (80 human years) and is leader of the Vampire Council. He is the father of Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo Kurosaki. He is stern when he wishes to be, but Isshin is a generally happy man. He was married to Kurosaki Masaki when she died unexpectedly.

**Abarai Renji:** A human servant who is eighteen years old. He works as the head of the servants and the personal butler for Kurosaki Isshin. He is forbiddingly in love with Kuchiki Rukia.

**Inoue Orihime:** An immortal Carrier of the age of seemingly seventeen (actually forty years old). She works as a maid for the Kurosaki's, but as well as a healer. She is in love with Kurosaki Ichigo and befriends Shirosaki.

**Hinamori Momo: **A human servant at the age of sixteen and works as the maid for Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez:** A vampire/werewolf hybrid that is the same age as Ichigo, and is also the vampire's best friend. Ulquiorra Cifer was recently appointed as his personal servant.

**Kuchiki Byakuya:** A vampire of the age of thirty-nine (78 human years) and is a member of the Vampire Council. He is the father of Kuchiki Rukia and his late wife is Kuchiki Hisana.

**Kuchiki Rukia:** A vampire that is the same age as Kurosaki Ichigo. She is the daughter of Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki. She is currently being forced to marry Kurosaki Ichigo, her friend, but is in love with Abarai Renji.

**Shirosaki:** Unknown.


End file.
